


Impermanence

by Moonspite



Series: Rotten Men, Grotesque Romance [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonspite/pseuds/Moonspite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events that transpired in Liore, Frank Archer reflects on everything he's lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impermanence

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is Frankbley and nothing hurts.

_If we question our impermanence,_  
 _We may not live forever,_  
 _But if the sun comes up tomorrow,_  
 _Why should we hope for better?_

\---------------------------------------------------------

 Frank Archer could have sworn he heard someone call out, "Boss." Eyes squeezed shut, he forced himself to lay aside the notion that _he_ hadn't died. His jaw clenched as he laid there on his back, still as a corpse. It was his mind playing some cruel trick on him. Nothing more, nothing less. Frank Archer was _alone_.

"Boss!!"

As soon as he heard it the second time, Archer managed to jerk upwards, pushing himself to a sitting position and ignoring the odd sensation causing his body to waver. His heart rate shot up, pulse hammering in his ears each time he drew a breath. One eye sprang open and revealed the world around him. It was all he could do to hold himself up on one arm as he searched the room for the source of the voice.

His heart leaped -- for one second, it seemed like Kimbley never died at all. Kimbley would rush right through. He would throw his arms around Archer. He would hold Archer's calloused hand in his -- kiss every one of his fingers.

All the while saying, "Yo, boss -- you shoulda' seen me back in Liore. Oh ho, _man_. It wasn't Ishbal, but uh. Hey, nothin' compares to that. Anyway -- you gave me a beautiful war. I had _such_ a good time."

Archer was thrust back into the world where was surrounded by white walls, white sheets -- men in white coats. Somewhere so sterile and impersonal that it hardly looked as though a human being lived there.

"Boss?"

For a moment, his hope returned, his head whipping around to catch sight of the voice's owner. Archer's eyes darted to the corner. One the men in white held a clipboard in his hands. He stared expectantly at someone beside him, a taller fellow with wrinkles and graying hair.

"Dr. Cross? Please excuse me, but...Lt. Col. Archer requires a change of bandages."

_No._

Archer fell back against his bed, his vision beginning to blur behind a gauzy film of tears. He was brought back to Liore. The red glow. Kimbley's body crumpled like a piece of paper. _His_ body. He knew he felt lopsided. Desperately, he tried to extend his right arm, urging it to move. Nothing -- not even a bandaged stump.

Something seized in his chest. A series of low, wracking sobs was wrenched from his throat, growing louder with each labored breath he took. He was so foolish. Throwing back his head, Archer howled in despair -- screaming until his lungs gave out and the men in white coats were forced to restrain him.


End file.
